


PRAYER FOR THE SOULLESS

by Mystic75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75
Summary: This is a sequel to 'BLOOD FOR BLOOD' Tina is taken by a monster who once helped save the world. Sam Winchester was much changed since he left the cage and he didn't care what happened to him or anyone else. He just wanted the challenge that Tina brought him. Can she escape with her soul intact? -SOULLESS SAM- DARK RAPE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO 'BLOOD FOR BLOOD'. PLEASE READ IT BEFORE READING THIS!**

**I do not own any characters from Supernatural. Only the original characters. I am not making any profit from this work.**

* * *

Sam pulled up to the the empty cabin. At least he thought it was empty. And if it wasn't, it soon would be. He wasn't averse to killing people who got in his way. To be honest, it wouldn't be the first time. He parked around the back so the car wouldn't be visible to anyone coming up the drive. He walked up the back steps quietly with his gun drawn. The door was unlocked and he went inside. The cabin was empty. He brought in their bags first and then went out to get Tina. She was still handcuffed to the doors and fast asleep.

When he reached over the seat and grabbed her ankle, Tina woke up and jerked it out of his hand. Sam grabbed her ankle again and squeezed it so hard that the tiny bones ground together. Tina clenched her teeth and groaned in pain. He yanked it back toward him so that he could unlock the handcuffs. He then got out and went around to the door that her hands were cuffed to and pulled it open, nearly dumping Tina out into the dirt. He undid her handcuffs and that's when she tried to run.

"WOAH!", Sam bellowed, grabbing Tina by the hair and jerking her back into his chest. "WHERE DO YA THINK YOU'RE GOIN' TEENY?!" Sam grabbed her breast and squeezed it mercilessly. "I suggest you cooperate Teeny!", Sam purred in her ear. He pushed her toward the stairs, still holding onto her hair. "Be a good girl now!" Tina tripped going up the steps and Sam jerked her back up by her hair.

"PLEASE STOP SAM!", Tina begged. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She thrashed against him, trying to pry his fingers out of her hair. Sam grabbed her around the throat with his free hand and squeezed. Tina froze as her air was cut off. Sam stuck his nose against her neck and inhaled her scent. This was turning him on and he hadn't even gotten her inside the cabin yet. He grabbed her hip and ground his growing erection into her back. "NO! PLEASE!", Tina wailed.

"OH TEENY!", Sam growled low into the side of her neck . "WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!" Tina began to sob as Sam pushed her toward the door. He threw her through the open doorway and she went sprawling onto the dirty wood floor. Tina rolled onto her back and tried to kick and punch him when he reached down to pick her up. "I thought you were gonna be NICE!" Sam punctuated that last word with a sucker punch to her nose. All the fight was knocked out of her and she just laid there whimpering.

Sam picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and carried her to the bed in the corner of the large room. He flung her onto it and started to undress. When he started to unbuckle his belt, Tina started to wail. Sam climbed onto the bed and grabbed her ankles, spreading her legs wide. He leaned over her and licked her clit tenderly. Tina flinched and tried to scoot away from him. He growled at her and yanked her back to him.

"IF YOU MOVE AGAIN, TEENY, YOU'LL REGRET IT!", Sam snarled. Tina just laid there with her hands over her face, crying. Sam licked gentle circles around her sensitive nub and then started sucking on it. Tina's whimpers started to get louder and she started to pant. He wanted to make her cum. To weaken her resolve. To worm his way into her subconscious. To break her. "Doesn't this feel good, Teeny?", Sam asked

"NN...NOOOOO!", Tina stammered. "S-STOP!" Sam just smirked up at her and continued what he was doing. Tina bit down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning. She didn't want him to have that to hold over her. But, she could feel that coil tightening in her belly that told her that she wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer. Sam sucked harder. He could feel her tensing up and he wanted her to cum hard. Tina grabbed the sheets in her fists and stared up at the ceiling. He stuck two fingers into her as he sucked hard on her clit. She clenched around his fingers and that coil snapped. Tina screamed and came all over Sam's fingers.

"MMMMM!", Sam moaned as he licked his fingers clean. Tina sobbed into her hands. "You were soooo good, Baby Girl!" Sam leaned over her and tried to kiss her, but Tina turned away from him. He didn't seem to mind as he went on to kiss and suck on her neck. He pulled her knees up as he laid down between her legs. He wasted no time in pushing into her, but this time she was sopping wet and it was much easier to slide into her. Not that Tina cared about that. She was screaming and shoving at him to try and get him off her.

"OH TEENY!", Sam bellowed. "OH SHIT!" He rocked back and forth over her as she sobbed. He forced her to look up at him and he smashed his lips onto hers before she had the chance to close her mouth. He swirled his tongue around inside her mouth and she clamped her teeth together. This time she didn't miss. She tasted blood in her mouth before Sam screamed in pain and jerked his head back. He sat up off of her holding his mouth. She scrambled off of the bed and flew toward the front door. She never made it. Sam grabbed the edge of the rug she was running across and yanked it out from under her. Tina went flying through the air and landed on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"AWW! DID TEENY FALL DOWN?", Sam asked sarcastically, spitting blood onto the dirty wood floor. "LET ME HELP YOU UP!" Sam stalked over to her and picked her up by the arm and slammed her face first against the front door. Sam had her squashed between the door and his hard body. "I guess you want it the hard way, don't you?" Sam snarled into the side of her face. "I was gonna take it easy on you tonight! I made you feel good, didn't I?" Sam caressed her backside as he pushed her harder against the door. "But I think you like it rough, don't you?"

"N...AAAAHHHH!", Tina tried to say no when her word turned into a scream of pain as he drove himself to the hilt into her backside. Sam groaned in her ear and started thrusting hard without giving her a chance to adjust. Hot tears leaked out of Tina's eyes and rolled down her cheeks, but Sam lapped them up before they could drip off of her chin. She cringed and turned her face toward the door.

Sam was slamming into her so hard, he was lifting her off her feet. His thrusts got sloppy and he was losing his rhythm as he got close to finishing. He grabbed Tina's hip in one hand and one of her breasts in the other. Three more hard thrusts and he came violently with a bellow. He just stood there holding her up off the floor and against the door, panting and groaning into her ear.

"Maybe next time, you'll be nice", Sam breathed before he backed away from the door and let Tina crumple to the floor. "GET UP TEENY!", Sam spat. Tina tried to stand up, leaning on the door, but her legs were numb and she slumped back to the floor again. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes at her. He reached down and grabbed Tina by the arm and hauled her back up on her feet. She wobbled and Sam shoved her toward the bed and she hit the floor again, landing hard on her hip.

She tried to crawl away from him, but Sam stalked quickly toward her. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the bed. "GET ON THE BED!" Tina climbed reluctantly onto the bed and curled into a ball against the headboard. Sam bent over and picked up his jeans, slipping them on. He pulled a set of handcuffs out of his pocket and cuffed one of Tina's wrists to the metal headboard. He walked away from her and into the bathroom without looking back. Tina grabbed the ratty old blanket and covered herself with it.

She sat there huddled against the metal rails, wondering how this could have happened. Sam had never been anything but polite to her and she never had an inkling that he held any malicious or sexual feelings for her. She racked her brain trying to remember if there had been any signs that Sam was capable of this sadistic behavior. She could think of none. He never came on to her or even talked to her much at all. He seemed to have turned into a monster over night.

"You hungry?", Sam called from the bathroom doorway. Tina jumped and just stared straight ahead. "Suit yourself". Sam walked over to his duffel and pulled out a package of jerky and started nibbling on a hunk. After eating a handful, he pulled out 3 large chunks and threw them on the bed next to her. She trembled at his closeness and kept her head down. When he walked away from her, Tina looked down at the jerky and then back up at Sam as he dug through her bag. Tina reached over and grabbed a piece of jerky and quickly shoved it into her mouth.

Sam turned and looked at her while she chewed. He smirked at her as he stepped up to the bed. Tina backed as far away from him as she could. She backed to the other side of the bed with her arm extended out in front of her, pulling tight on the cuff. Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his side and uncuffed her. He jerked her off the bed and led her to the bathroom. Sam pushed her inside and handed her a towel.

"SHOWER!", Sam growled before slamming the door. She sat on the toilet trying to figure out what to do. There were no windows in this room so she had no way to escape. She had no choice but to do what he said. For now. And she really did need a shower. She desperately wanted to wash Sam's stench off of her.

Even if it was just for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina slowly opened the bathroom door and walked out wrapped in a towel. She saw Sam, still clad only in his jeans, standing in front of one of the front windows, just staring out. At what, she wasn't sure. When she looked over at the bed, she saw a small pile of clothing. She walked over to it and saw a nightshirt and panties, but nothing else. She guessed he didn't want to have to fight too much to take it back off. Tina grabbed the clothes and started for the bathroom again.

"Hm-mm, Teeny", Sam muttered, turning to face her. "You can dress right here". She went back to the bed and facing away from him, took off the towel and laid it on the bed. "Turn around Teeny". Tina closed her eyes and scrunched her face in despair. She turned round with her head down and stepped into the underwear, pulling them up over her hips. She kept her head down. She didn't want to see this monster staring at her. She heard the floorboards creaking and knew he was moving toward her without looking up.

She turned to grab the nightshirt off the bed and felt a hand touch her ass softly. Tina bolted up straight with a gasp. The hand slowly moved down the back of her thigh as she trembled and she started to pant. She felt him move closer and press his body up against hers. His other hand touched her waist and slid around to her stomach. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her head. She could also feel the bulge in his pants.

"Are you going to be nice, Teeny?", Sam purred. Tina nodded once and Sam smiled wickedly at the back of her head. "That's a good girl. If you just obey me, I won't have to teach you anymore lessons". He knew that he would have to teach her more lessons, she was willful and stubborn and her spirit was strong. He grabbed the nightshirt from her shaking hand and tossed it on the table next to the bed. "All I want is your submission", Sam whispered in her ear. She tensed up at that. She was nobody's slave.

"FUCK YOU!", Tina growled, staring straight ahead. Sam chuckled in her ear. "I'LL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU!" Sam grabbed her around the waste and shoved her upper body over the bed. She had to put her hands out to catch herself. He grabbed her by the hair again and yanked her head back. He leaned over her and licked her cheek.

"Oh, you will submit to me , Teeny!", Sam cooed in her ear. "Whether you like it or not!" Sam hooked his thumb in her panties and yanked them down he legs to pool around her feet. He unbuckled his belt, still pulling on her hair brutally. "You see Teeny, submission is so much easier than resistance. All you have to do is let go". He ran his free hand down the inside of her thigh to her knee and back up again.

Tina thrust her elbow back and connected with his gut, the air rushed out of him and he backed away, holding his middle. He started to growl like a wild animal and when he lifted his head and looked her, the glare he shot her was murderous. "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" She ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the handgun out of Sam's bag and pointed it at him. She held the gun in both hands and the barrel bounced as her hands shook. She was panting and her eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"PLEASE SAM!", Tina begged. "I DON'T WANNA SHOOT YOU! BUT I WILL IF I HAVE TO!" Sam snickered at her humorlessly. He walked around her, making a wide circle while keeping his eyes on hers. "STOP! PLEASE!" She shook the gun at him, trying to make him listen. She started sobbing and tears were making it hard for her to see. He continued to circle around her, getting closer and closer with every step he took. She took a hand off the gun to wipe her eyes and that's when Sam lunged at her. He grabbed her wrist just as the gun went off. The bullet went whizzing past his head, grazing his temple. He back-handed her and she dropped like a lead weight.

"Did you really think that you could escape me?", Sam growled low as he leaned over her, pushing the barrel of the gun up under her chin. Tina was wailing by this time in complete hysterics. "DID YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD KILL ME?!" Spittle flew from his mouth as he screamed in Tina's face. He wiped the blood off his head and smeared it down her cheek. "I would kill you right now if I didn't love the challenge you bring me". He stroked her hair with the hand not holding the gun. "I WILL BREAK YOU!", Sam hissed. He moved the gun down her throat and between her breasts.

"Please Sam!", Tina whined. "Please let me go!" Her sobs only egged him on. He panted hard, licking his lips like a hungry lion about to devour a gazelle. The gun slid lower and made little circles around her belly button before working it's way down to the curls between her legs. He grabbed her around the throat and hauled her face up to his as he leaned over her. Sam's hot breath blew in her face and she cringed.

"I'll give you a choice, Sweetheart", Sam whispered, throwing her back to the floor and standing up straight. "I can fuck you with this gun", he said, grabbing his crotch. "Or I can fuck you with this one". Sam knelt over her and jammed the gun between her legs. Tina screamed as the sight on the barrel dug into her tender flesh. "It's up to you, Teeny". He twisted the gun into her folds and she screeched in pain.

"OK!", Tina shrieked. "PLEASE STOP!" Sam stopped moving the gun, but kept it where it was. He looked down at her questioningly. "You...you can..." Tina put her hands over her face and sobbed. Sam twitched the gun and she gasped. "You c-can...f-fuck me!" Sam snickered at her. He tilted his head and stared at her, trying to get a read on her.

"Fuck you with what?", Sam asked with a grin. Tina looked at him confused. Her bottom lip quivered as she stared up at him. "FUCK YOU WITH WHAT?", he repeated louder, twisting the gun again. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU WITH TEENY?", Sam spat at her.

"YOUR GUN!", Tina screamed. Sam shot her a wicked grin. Humiliating her was just one step in breaking her.

"WHICH GUN?", Sam growled. Tina raised a trembling hand and pointed at his crotch. He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his growing erection. She jerked, trying to pull her hand back. "OH, TEENY! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Sam shoved her hand away and stood up. He walked over to the table and placed the gun back in his bag. He walked back over to Tina and kicked her legs apart and knelt between them.

"Please!", Tina sobbed. Sam laid over her pulling his pants down to his knees. He shoved into her and she clenched her muscles trying to keep him out. Sam groaned at how tight she was. He buried his face in her neck, nibbling and sucking. Tina cringed and bit her bottom lip to keep from sobbing.

"See how much better this is when you don't fight?", Sam cooed. "When you submit?" He pulled her knees up so he could get deeper. "OH SHIT TEENY! YOUR SO TIGHT!" Tina tried to shove him off, but he had her arms trapped under him. He gritted his teeth as he thrust into her. Sam pulled her arms up over her head so he could get at her breasts. He sucked and licked her nipples lasciviously while he rocked his hips back and forth. "So sweet!", Sam whispered as he thrust deep into her core.

Tina just stared up at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam got up off of her, pulled his pants back up, and just left her laying there on the dank and dirty floor. Tina just laid there trembling, staring up at the ceiling. Sam went back to standing in front of the same filthy window again. He didn't feel like he needed to fill his time with trivial things anymore. Staring out at the trees and sky, allowed him to think without distractions. Tina turned on her side, facing away from him.

"Why", Tina whispered so quietly that Sam almost missed it. He had been expecting this question for a while.

"Why?", Sam repeated with sarcasm, like she should already know the answer to that question. "Because I can!" Tina closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. "And because you presented a challenge". He turned to look at her, but she was still facing away from him. "You could call it a battle of wills". Sam walked over to where she lay and knelt down beside her. He reached out and touched her shoulder with his index finger. She flinched and started to tremble again. He ran his finger down her arm and felt the goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Please Sam", Tina whimpered. "Don't touch me!" Sam grabbed her hair and pulled her head around to face him. His hot breath blew in her face and she felt the bile rise up into her throat. She had to fight hard to swallow it back down. He ran his thumb over Tina's trembling bottom lip as he stared at her. She tried to slap his hand away from her mouth and Sam grabbed her hair with both hands.

"You don't make the rules around her, Cunt", Sam growled. "I DO!" He shook her by the hair and slammed her head back down on the floor. Tina felt an explosion of pain in the side of her head and she saw stars. She started to crawl away from him and he dragged her back by the ankle. He shook his head at her with a sad expression and a pout that she knew wasn't genuine.

"I can see that I'm gonna need to teach you LOTS of lessons!" He yanked her up by the hair and pulled her face so close to his that their noses nearly touched. "First rule, you don't get to tell me what to do!" Tina's face scrunched up in pain as he jerked stands of hair loose from her scalp. "Second rule, you don't get to call me Sam!"

"What?", Tina asked in confusion. She wasn't sure what he was getting at. Sam rolled his eyes at her and sighed. Was she really that dim?

"You will call me sir from now on", Sam said. Tina looked at him with wide eyes and tried to pry his hand from her hair. He jerked her forward and snarled in her face. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Tina looked at him, her surprised expression contorting into an angry glare. She lifted her chin and spat in his face. His punch to her gut, knocked the wind out of her and she slumped forward. If Sam didn't still have a hold of her hair, Tina would have fallen on her face. He wiped the spittle off his cheek, wrenched her head back up, and grabbed her throat. Tina wheezed and coughed, trying to catch her breath. "SAY YES SIR!", Sam snarled in her face.

"FUCK YOU!", Tina croaked. Sam chuckled, tilting his head at her. She kept surprising him. He had never met such a strong willed person. Never mind an 18 year old girl. Her spirit would not be easily broken.

"No, I think I'll fuck you!", Sam snickered. "But first, I think, you should do something for me". He pulled her head down by her hair until she had no choice but to kneel on the floor. "Unbuckle my belt, Teeny". Tina looked up at Sam in horror. She shook her head frantically as her eyes started to well up with tears. "UN. BUCKLE. MY. BELT. TEENY!" Sam spat at her.

"Please no, Sam!", Tina sobbed. Sam's nostrils flared and he slapped her hard across the cheek.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BITCH?!", Sam growled. He back-handed her again and threw her on the floor. Blood was running from her broken nose again and the skin on her left cheek was split open. Tina was gasping and trying to crawl backwards on her backside. "I guess it's time to teach you another lesson!" Sam lifted his leg and brought his boot down hard into her stomach. Tina rolled onto her side, wheezing and coughing for air. He crouched down beside her and lifted her chin. "Now. What are you supposed to call me?" Tina laid there panting, trying not to look him in the eye. Sam squeezed her chin painfully.

"SAM!", Tina screamed in his face. Sam's fist came flying down into the side of her face and she spat blood and a tooth out onto the floor. But he didn't stop at just one. His fist came down again and again. Tina felt her cheek bone crunching with every blow. All she could hear were his grunts and the pounding of his fists against her face. She was sure she was going to die. Right here on this filthy floor. Beaten to death by this monster, masquerading as a man.

"Siiiiiir", Tina whispered almost inaudibly. Her voice slurred as she was about to lose consciousness. Her resolve had shattered with the bones in her face. Sam's fist froze in mid-punch just before it connected with her face. The vision in her left eye was a complete blur and it was quickly swelling shut. Sam grabbed her hair again and yanked her face toward him.

"That's a good girl!", Sam cooed. He caressed her shattered cheek and she jerked away from the pain. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" A tear leaked out of her good eye and Sam wiped it away with his thumb. He was almost being gentle, except that he was still gripping her hair tightly. "Now. Are you ready to do as I say?" Tina's good eye widened in horror. "Unbuckle my belt, Teeny".

Tina reached out with trembling fingers and did as he told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tina's hands were shaking so badly that Sam finally shoved them away and undid his pants himself. He was getting impatient and his erection was straining to be free of it's confines. He grabbed the back of her head in both hands and pulled her toward his crotch. She pushed on his hips, trying to keep him away, but she was so weak from the beating and he was so strong. He shoved the tip of his dick against her mouth, but she refused to open up.

"OPEN YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH, TEENY!", Sam snapped. "AND IF I FEEL TEETH, I'M GONNA KNOCK 'EM ALL OUT!" He pushed so hard that her teeth began to ache and finally she had to open her mouth to relieve the pain. He drove in until he hit the back of her throat and she started to gag. He groaned in pleasure and started rocking his hips, making her gag with every forward thrust. Her cheek was throbbing terribly from where he hit her over and over again. And her jaw began to ache from it being forced open so wide.

He fucked her face mercilessly, grunting and groaning with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Sam started snapping his hips so forcefully that the tip of his cock started to slide down her throat. Big, hot tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to breathe around his thick shaft. His moans got louder as his hips began to shake.

"OH FUCK!", Sam bellowed. And slammed her face into his crotch and held it there as he emptied his balls down her throat. He jerked as three jets of jizz shot down her gullet. He panted from the exertion. Her throat spasmed and it pulled another stream of hot cum from him and he grunted. He trembled with her nose nestled in his public hair. She struggled to break free of his grip and breathe. Tina was suffocating with his dick down her throat. Finally he flung her backwards and she landed on her back, gasping and coughing.

"You gotta real sweet mouth, Teeny!", Sam said with a smile, as he hike his pants back up and buckled his belt. He walked away from her, back to the window again, again leaving her on the floor. She crawled on her belly back toward the bed and gingerly climbed onto it. Tina laid on her side, facing the wall. She sobbed quietly into her hands. She tried to curl into a ball but her belly hurt where Sam had stomped her. She was so weak and exhausted that it wasn't long before she was pulled down into unconsciousness.

Sam looked over at the woman sleeping on the bed and thought that this would be the perfect time to truly break her, but he had realized that he might have overdone the beating he gave her and decided to let her alone for a while. He didn't want to kill her. Not yet anyway. And besides, they hadn't even been her a full day. He wanted to have more fun with her before he got moving again. And he knew this was going to be her final stop. He would break her soon and then he would end her.

Tina slept for the next four hours with Sam never moving from the window. Sam had a lot to think about and imagining what he would do to her was exhilarating to him. As Sam looked out at the woods beyond the small front yard, a large buck walked out of the treeline and looked around cautiously, lifting his nose to scent the air. He walked out into the open and stomped the ground as he walked. He shook his head to display his enormous rack. Sam felt a kinship with the majestic animal. Beautiful but dangerous.

A second smaller deer stuck it's head out of the thick foliage. A timid little doe slowly walked into the open and looked around with her ears perked up. She was so delicate and vulnerable. The doe dropped her head and started to nibble at the thick grass while the buck kept his head up, watching for danger. He was protecting his doe while she foraged. A small flock of birds exploded from a nearby tree and spooked the buck and it turned it's head in the direction of the small cabin before pushing his doe back to the safety of the trees. He paused just long enough to stomp his front hoof and snort. Then he was gone.

Sam stood there staring after them for a long time. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft moaning coming from the other side of the room and turned to see Tina shaking violently. He walked over to her with a sigh and looked down into her terrified eyes. He grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and laid it over her. He told himself that he did it to stop the incessant moaning that was disrupting his thinking. But if he were being honest with himself, he would have to admit that he didn't know why he covered her naked and battered body.

"I have to go into town for supplies", Sam muttered. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed one of her wrists to the headboard again. "I'll be back soon". He pulled a shirt out of his bag and slipped it over his head and threw on his jacket. He tucked his gun into the back of his pants. He walked out the back door without looking back. Tina could hear his heavy boots clomping down the steps and soon the roar of the engine of his car. Then it was all quiet. She could hear nothing but the sound of her own breathing.

As she laid there on the moth eaten mattress, old memories began to flood her mind. Memories of home when she was little. One memory came to the forefront of her mind. It was the lullaby her mother used to sing to her at bedtime. It had always made her feel safe and loved. She began to sing in a trembling soft voice.

A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain,  
Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,  
Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,  
And your boat waits down by the key  
The winds of night so softly are sighing.  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain,  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay.

By the time she was finished, she was sobbing loudly. She missed her mother terribly. She had been killed by a wendigo when Tina was 8, which was the reason she had become a hunter. If it weren't for the photograph that Tina always carried with her, she would have forgotten what her mother looked like. Now she didn't know where that picture was and she feared that she would eventually forget her mother's face.

But, she would always have the lullaby.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam walked up the back steps with two arm loads of plastic bags full of food and other supplies. When he walked in, Tina was trembling as she leaned up against the headboard facing the wall. He set the bags down on the dining table and pulled the handcuff key from his pocket. He walked over to the bed and Tina gasped when she saw his shadow growing large on the wall in front of her. She huddled up against the wall, panting. Her cuffed wrist was stretched out behind her and he grabbed it and tugged her away from the wall. Tina started to struggle, trying to get her hand free.

"STOP STRUGGLING TEENY!", Sam growled. "I'M TRYING TO UNCUFF YOU!" Tina froze and he quickly undid the cuffs and let go of her arm. She sat up against the wall, rubbing her wrist and panting heavily. Sam walked back over to the table and started pulling things out of the plastic grocery bags. He placed a small bag of chips, a soda, and a plastic container with a chicken salad sandwich in it on the night stand beside the bed. He went back over to the table and pulled another plastic container out of the bag. Sam ate while Tina stared at the wall. Sam glanced over at Tina while she hugged her knees.

"Not hungry?", Sam asked. She never looked up or responded to his question. Sam just shrugged and went back to eating. He figured she'd eat when she got hungry enough. He didn't really care, one way or the other. He had plans for Teeny and that tight ass tonight. From the way she was behaving, she was very close to her breaking point, he thought.

Sam heard rustling from the other side of the room and when he looked up, Tina had her hand down in the bag of chips, stuffing them one by one, into her mouth. She stared off into space as she wolfed down the chips. He smirked at her when he noticed her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She flinched when she saw him looking back at her and she turned toward the wall. Eventually, Tina had eaten all the food that Sam had put out for her.

"Can I have some clothes please?", Tina asked quietly. Sam got up from the table and picked the nightshirt up off the floor by the nightstand. He shook the dirt from it and handed it to her. She pulled it over her head and looked back up at him. "Can I have some underwear too? Sam just smirked at her and walked back over to the table where he was cleaning his gun.

Tina looked down and saw her panties laying on the floor near the bed and she looked back up at Sam to see if he was paying any attention to her. Could she reach down and pick them up without him noticing? Or would he care if he did notice? She slowly crept off of the bed, tip-toed across the floor and picked up the the underwear. She turned and started to walk slowly back to the bed.

"What are you doing Teeny?", Sam asked before she got halfway back to the bed. He continued to clean the parts of his gun, without looking up at her. "I don't remember giving you permission to get off the bed". She froze in her spot and started to tremble. "And I know I didn't give you permission to wear panties". Tina started to pant, dropping the panties on the floor. Sam stood up from his chair, still holding his gun. He slapped a clip into the gun and pulled the slide back, pushing a round into the chamber.

"I...I'm sorry", Tina whispered. "I didn't mean to..." Her words were cut off when a hand fell on her shoulder and she could see the barrel of the gun out of the corner of her eye. She clamped her eyes shot tightly and held her breath. She was shaking so badly that she thought she might fly apart any second.

"You didn't mean to what, Teeny?", Sam purred in her ear as he pressed his body against her back. "Be a bad girl?" He snickered in her ear. He ran his hand up the back of her thigh and over her ass cheek, lifting up her nightshirt. "I thought we had an understanding!", Sam said in a sad voice, squeezing her ass. "You would be a good girl and I wouldn't have to punish you!" He began to caress her cheek with the side of the gun and Tina let out a quiet sob before she could stop herself. "Oh, Teeny! Don't cry!", Sam whispered.

Sam shoved Tina toward the bed and made her kneel on it facing away from him. He pushed her upper body down, pressing her chest down onto the mattress. Her feet and ass hung off the edge of the bed. She tried to scramble to the other side of the bed, but Sam grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him. Her ass slammed back against his crotch and she could feel his erection through his jeans. She wailed, knowing what was coming. So she wasn't surprised when she heard his belt buckle jingle and felt his jeans slide down his legs.

"Now Teeny, I had hoped you understood that you don't do anything without my say so", Sam cooed. "But it seems I will have to explain it to you". He ran the tip of his shaft through her soft folds and shuddered. Tina tried to sit up and he grabbed the back of her neck, pushing her face back down into the mattress. "You will NOT do anything without my permission!", Sam snarled, slamming into her to drive his point home. She screamed into the crook of her arm. He grabbed her hair, yanking her head back while holding her down by the back of her neck. It forced her head back painfully. He hammered into her brutally.

"STOP! PLEASE!", Tina begged. Sam thrust into her harder.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?!", Sam screamed breathlessly. He fucked her as deep and as hard as he could. He pounded into her cervix with bruising force. She tried to shove an elbow back into his gut, but this time he was ready for it. He grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back, pulling her hand up between her shoulder blades. Tina shrieked in pain. "SAY I'M SORRY SIR!"

"I...I'm s-sorry s-sir", Tina whimpered.

"WHAT?", Sam growled, sweat running down his forehead. He was getting close and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU, TEENY!"

"I'm ssss", Tina croaked softly.

"SAY IT BITCH!", Sam screeched at her as he jack-hammered into her core.

"I'M SORRY SIR!", Tina screamed. Sam exploded into her womb as she screamed her apology. He collapsed over her body, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry sir", she sobbed into the sheets. He let go of her arm and it flopped onto the bed limply. It felt like all the joints in her arm had been stretched. He pushed off of her and shoved her forward onto the bed.

"Maybe next time, you'll behave like a good little girl should, Hm?", Sam said, sounding like a parent chastising a misbehaving child. He picked his gun up off the nightstand and ran the barrel up her thigh. She flinched and pulled away from him, shaking like a leaf. If he hadn't been so wiped out from the days "activities", he would have reprimanded her for pulling away from him, but he let it slide this time.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to remove his boots. She scooted as far away from him as she could. She didn't want to look at him, but at the same time, she needed to keep an eye on him. She was terrified of what he might do next. When he stood up and started to undress, Tina began to pant. Sam smirked as he looked down at her. He was too tired to have anymore fun tonight, but it was interesting to watch her imagine the worst. She pressed her back up against the wall and stared up at him with wide eyes. When he was completely naked, Sam climbed into the bed next to her. He laid on his side, facing her, propped up on his elbow.

"Come here", Sam whispered, beckoning her with his index finger. Tina was trembling and panting. She looked over his shoulder at the door, trying to decide if it was worth trying to run again. Sam saw her eyes shift toward the door and knew she was contemplating making a break for it. "You won't make it, Teeny", Sam warned, catching her attention again. "I SAID. COME. HERE."

Tina slowly slid her body toward him. Sam grabbed her by the back of the head and jerked her around so that she was facing away from him. He pulled her body up against his and covered them both with the blanket. He settled them onto the pillows And wrapped his hand around her, cupping her breast. He shoved one of his knees between Tina's legs and nestled his thigh between hers. Sam buried his face into the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Tina could feel his breath causing goose bumps against her skin.

She didn't sleep much that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Tina woke with Sam nuzzling her neck and grinding his hips into her backside. She froze, not even wanting to breathe. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she was dreaming and none of this was real. She felt his hand caressing her breast, and knew this wasn't a dream. Everything that had happened the day before was very real. She tried to scoot away from him, but he held her tightly against him. She could feel something hard poking her in the butt.

"Good morning Teeny", Sam purred in her ear. "Did you sleep well?" He smirked at the back of Tina's head. He knew she hadn't slept much. She had twitched and fidgeted most of the night. She hadn't drifted off to sleep until the wee hours of the morning. But, now he was feeling randy and wanted a good morning fuck. He started planting soft kisses on the back of her neck and she cringed. The next thing he knew, Tina had turned and was punching him in the face and trying to scratch his eyes out. She pulled her feet up and kicked him in the stomach.

"I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!", Tina screeched at him. Sam's arm shot out and grabbed her by the throat, throwing her up against the wall. She dug her fingernails into his hand, but it seemed to have little effect on him. He continued to press her tightly against the wall, cutting off her air. Tina wheezed, kicking out with her feet until Sam sat on her knees. He scooted closer to her until he was sitting on her thighs and he had to duck his head down to look into her eyes.

"Well, see, that's where your wrong, Sweetheart", Sam growled softly. "You DO belong to me!" He caressed her cheek with his free hand while Tina struggled to breathe. "I can do whatever I want with you and to you". He smirked at her and rolled his eyes at her pitiful attempts to get away. "Ya, know? When I first met you and saw you fight, I thought of how great a challenge you would present to me. But now, I see that you're just like all women. WEAK! FRAGILE! PATHETIC!" He spat the words at her with a sneer. Sam moved up onto his knees, still straddling her, his erection poking her in the stomach.

"YOU WILL GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!", Sam snarled. He pressed one of his knees between her thighs and forced his way in between them. Tina could do nothing but gasp and choke. When he got both of his legs between hers, Sam pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap, straddling him. He still had her pressed against the wall by her throat so he scooted close to the wall with his knees spread wide. He pressed himself into her agonizingly slow, groaning at her tightness. "THIS! THIS IS ALL YOUR GOOD FOR!", Sam grunted.

"FUCK YOU!", Tina croaked, looking him in the eye. Sam stared back at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. By the murderous glare she was giving him, he had a feeling she wanted to rip his throat out. He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers as he rolled his hips gently. Tina closed her eyes and tried to distance herself from the feelings. He wasn't being rough with her like usual.

He took his hand off her throat and pulled her away from the wall, holding the back of her neck. He wrapped his other hand around her lower back and moved her against him when he pushed forward. She shoved against his shoulders futilely. She started to sob when she felt her stomach starting to tighten. He was hitting her G-spot and she wanted it to stop. She refused to have an orgasm on his cock. It could destroy her. Sam felt her muscles tighten.

"YES TEENY!", Sam Bellowed. "CUM FOR ME!" He panted heavily into her neck. "CUM ON MY COCK, TEENY!" Every time he rolled his hips, she got closer and closer to losing the fight. He groaned as she got tighter and tighter around his shaft.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!", Teeny shrieked. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!" She struggled with everything she had to break free of him. But it was like she was being held against him with iron bands. He was unyielding. "N-NO!", She screamed as her orgasm hit her in waves. When she clamped down on his shaft, it sent Sam hurtling over the edge and he came harder then he ever had in his life. He came so forcefully that it was almost painful. He grunted through clenched teeth.

"THAT WAS SO GOOD, TEENY!", Sam groaned into her neck. He was still holding her tightly against him, panting. Tina's cheek was squashed up against Sam's chest and she could hear his heart pounding away. "Wasn't it good for you too?" When she didn't answer, He grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head back so she was forced to look up at him. "I SAID WASN'T THAT GOOD FOR YOU TOO?!" He pulled her hair mercilessly until she was forced to answer.

"NO!", Tina screeched. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Sam looked down at her with a surprised smirk on his face. He pulled her face closer and crashed his lips down on hers. She pushed against him again, refusing to open her mouth. He grabbed her face and squeezed her jaw until she was forced to open her mouth for him. He held her jaw tight so she wouldn't bite him again.

She jerked and flailed and finally managed to yank her face out of his hand. Without a second thought, Tina reared back and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Sam's head whipped to the side and Tina's eyes became wide with fear. What had she done? Sam took a deep breath and turned his head toward her slowly. The look in his eyes froze her blood.

Sam wrapped her hair around his fist as the other came crashing into Tina's face. He threw her off the bed and she landed hard on her shoulder. She scramble to her feet and saw one of Sam's large hunting knives on the table. Tina grabbed the blade and pulled it from the sheath. She held it out in front of her in both hands. Sam looked over at her, sighed, and rolled his eyes at her.

"Are we really going to do this again, Teeny?", Sam said with a chuckle. He crawled off the bed, his naked body still gleaming with sweat. Sam slowly walked toward her, the muscles in one Pec twitching. "You know you don't have the nerve to kill me or you would have done it when you had my gun". Tina's hand were shaking terribly and she had to back up as Sam stalked after her. "WELL, COME ON, TEENY! DO IT! STICK ME!" Sam yelled. "ONE OF US IS NOT LEAVING THIS CABIN ALIVE! AND RIGHT NOW, I DON'T REALLY CARE WHICH ONE OF US IT IS!"

"PLEASE SAM!", Tina pleaded. "JUST LET ME GO!" He grabbed for the knife and she sliced open the palm of his hand. Sam sneered and charged at her like a rampaging bull. He knocked her down, landing on top of her. Tina looked up at him with horrified eyes as blood spurted all over her hands and nightshirt. Sam pushed himself up on his hands and knees and flipped over onto his back next to her, the handle of the long blade sticking out of his chest.

"OH GOD!", Tina whimpered. Sam laid their staring down at his chest. He didn't look scared or angry. If anything, he looked peaceful. Tina scooted away from him on her backside and only stopped when she hit the wall. Sam looked over at her and she trembled. She looked down at her hands, covered with blood and started to sob.

"Looks... l-like I was wrong about y-you, T-Teeny", Sam stammered breathlessly. He coughed and blood flew from his mouth. "C-can you...you do s-something for me?" She looked at him confused, but nodded slowly. Sam looked up at the ceiling and nodded to himself as he closed his eyes. "Can you make sure...Dean..." Sam started to wheeze, trying to catch his breath. "Make sure D-Dean knows where...I am?" He opened his eyes and looked back at her with pleading eyes.

"Who...who's Dean?", Tina whispered.

"He's...my brother", Sam croaked. More blood oozed from the corner of his mouth as he struggled to draw even shallow breaths. "Please".

"I will, Sam", Tina promised. Sam closed his eyes again and his breathing started to slow down and she could hear rasping sounds coming from him. "Sam?" His only response was a gurgling sound and then a wheeze. But he never took another breath. Tina broke into a wail. She had never killed a person before. She knew it was totally in self defense, but it didn't make her feel any better. "I'm sorry Sam", Tina whispered. She got to her feet, walked over to the bed, and grabbed the blanket off of it.

She walked over to where Sam's lifeless body lay and gently laid the blanket over him. She left the knife where it was because she didn't think she could pull it out without throwing up. She grabbed her duffel off the table and went to the bathroom with it. She ran a scalding hot shower and scrubbed the blood, semen, and filth off of her tired body.

She dressed quickly and packed up all of Sam's weapons into her duffel. She rummaged through his jeans that were lying on the floor next to the bed and found his car keys. As she slung her bag over her shoulder, Tina turned and looked at the figure covered by the ratty, moth eaten blanket, laying in the middle of the room. She realized that this entire incident didn't break her at all. It made her stronger. If anything good could come from this situation, it was that.

"Thank you, Sam, for showing me who I really am".

**THE END**


End file.
